


what if you fell in love?

by Anonymousfangirl101



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Song Based, first story ok so go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousfangirl101/pseuds/Anonymousfangirl101
Summary: basically soobin and kai are dating and soobin is afraid of losing kai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 19





	what if you fell in love?

soobin gasped for air while his eyes shot open. he fell asleep on the couch in the game room and had that dream again. he keep having the same one over and over again. he sat up on the couch and moved his away from his sweaty forehead. 

“soobinne we’re back!” the blue haired leader heard a voice yell followed by the sound of footsteps. 

kai. his gum was back from getting food with his other best friends and bandmates. soobin quickly got up and ran to the kitchen where all the members were setting the fast food they bought on the dining table. 

soobin ran up the hueningkai and tackled him so tightly with a hug he almost lost his balance.

“woah soobin you ok?” kai asked his boyfriend and best friend with a light giggle. 

“i love you kai, so much.” soobin said instead of answering kais question. 

all the members except soobin, who was still hugging kai and almost squeezing the life out of him, looked at each other with worried looks about why the blue haired boy was suddenly acting like this.

“i love you too babe.” kai said. “uh can you let me go a little you’re sucking the air out of me.” 

reluctantly soobin let kai go and instead held his hand tightly but not enough to hurt him. 

“huening you wanna play among us later?” soobin asked his boyfriend with hopefulness in his voice. 

“sorry,” kai said eating a piece of his pizza. “i promised yeonjun and taehyun i’d help them come up with a song for the new album.” 

“oh, well can i come with?” soobin asked kai

kai got a confused look on his face. “but you never wanna hang around while we’re working on songs.” 

“please can i come with?” 

beomgyu gave him a weirded out look. “but you never do, you always say the process is boring.” 

soobin looked at him and glared at him like he insulted him. “well i don’t anymore ok.” 

beomgyu held his up in surrender and slowly backed away, and hid behind taehyun scared of the leader. 

_____

hueningkai pulled soobin into his and taehyuns room which was currently empty cause taehyun and beomgyu were out getting snacks cause apparently kai and tae forgot to bring snacks and that was just a crime. 

“ok soobin hyung what’s going on with you?” kai asked him seriously. 

“what are you talking about? i’m fine.” soobin said looking anywhere but at huening. 

“you’re lying, you never can look me in the eye when you’re not telling the truth.” kai said.

soobin sighed defeated. “i’ve having the same dream over and over again.” 

“and what is this dream exactly that’s making you act like i’m about to turn to dust?” kai said crossing his arms over his chest. 

soobin pursed his lips not responding to kai. 

“well?” kai said.

“you’ll think i’m stupid if i tell you.” soobin said looking at his best friend embarrassed. 

“i could never think that, out loud.” kai said grinning. 

soobin rolled his eyes playfully. “thanks. ok fine, the dream i’ve been having is you telling me that you were just experimenting with me and that you really love yeonjun, and then you and him end up happily dating while all i can do is sit back and watch.” he said all in one go. 

kai blinked and looked at soobin like he was an escape mental patient. “ok i think you have been under way too much stress, and it’s finally getting to you.” 

“i knew you were going to not take it seriously soobin said pointed his finger at the brown haired maknae. 

“i’m sorry ok,” kai said realizing soobin was being serious. “it’s just, why would you even think that?” 

“well everyone on twitter and weverse keeps saying how good you and yeonjun look together, and the way you guys look at each other, and he’s the golden member you know-“ 

“ok first, everyone ships all of us together, and second, yes me and yeonjun do flirt and stuff but it’s only playing around.” kai walked up to his cute and jealous boyfriend slash best friend. he gently grabbed soobin’s chin with his hand and made him look at him in the eyes. 

“look at me, i’m real, what i’m saying is real, everything you’re thinking right now is fake ok. me and yeonjun don’t like each other.” kai said. 

“but what if in a few years we stop feeling whatever we’re feel for each other.” soobin asked with worry in his eyes. 

“how about we just enjoy right now and worry about the future when it comes ok.” kai pressed his forehead against soobin’s. 

“hm, sounds good to me.” he said softly smiling at his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first story on ao3 so thank you for reading and i i hope you enjoyed. sorry it was short.


End file.
